Make A Wish
by Quan and Juan
Summary: Sasuke Ulang tahun, apa yach harapannya? RnR, anak baru butuh masukan para senpai dan reader.


**** Make A Wish ****

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto Uzumaki

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

**Disclaimer**_:_ Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: One Shot, ShoAi, AU, Typo, and Sasuke's POV

**Don't like don't read**

"Boleh tahu apa make a wish mu, Teme?"

"Dobe."

"Hei! Aku bertanya baik-baik, tapi kau malah meledekku."

"Make a wish ku yaitu kau, Dobe"

_-'Twins Hentai'- Present_

"Suke…Sasuke…."

Suara seseorang membangunkanku. Aku masih mengantuk, siapa pun kau, jangan ganggu tidurku.

"Hei, ayo bangun. Jangan mentang-mentang hari ini hari libur, kamu bangun siang, otouto."

Ck, dasar aniki. "Hn," balasku mau tidak mau harus membuka mata juga. Aku pun mendudukan diri di tempat tidurku ini, dan menatap tajam pada pria yang telah mengganggu tidurku, Itachi.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhmu itu. Cepat mandi." Katanya menepuk kepalaku pelan lalu berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Tapi dia berhenti sebelum membuka pintu. Tanpa menghadap padaku, aniki berkata, "selamat ulang tahun, otouto." Detik berikutnya pintu terbuka dan kembali ditutup oleh aniki, meninggalkanku dan kamar yang bernuansa biru gelap ini. Sebelum turun dari tempat tidur, ku melirik kalender dan ternya hari in tanggal 23 Juli. Aku pun tersenyum dan mulai memejamkan mata. Mengucapkan beberapa doa dan harapanku.

"Temeeeee"

Suara cempreng itu akhirnya terdengar juga. Pemilik suara 'indah' itu, bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Berambut pirang, berkulit tan dan memiliki mata biru yang cantik. Dia kekasihku. Aneh? Cinta tidak mengenal gender bukan?

Aku? Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Yang lainnya kalian tidak perlu tahu, karena aku malas menyebutkannya.

"Kau terlambat, Dobe." Kataku ketika Naruto sudah berada disisiku.

"Hehehehe... Maaf, tadi aku makan ramen dulu." Jawabnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ck, Dobe."

"Hei! Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Teme." Protesnya. Lucu sekali.

"Hn," balasku malas, lalu mulai berjalan ke suatu tempat. Naruto mengikutiku dengan menggerutu ini dan itu. Dasar Dobe.

"Wuah... Indahnyaaaaaaa..." Seru Naruto nyaring dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia berlari dengan girang, ke kiri dan ke kanan. Benar-benar tidak bisa diam.

Sekarang kami berada di suatu tempat yang luas dan dipenuhi rumput-rumput huijau yang segar. Ya, kami berada di padang rumput. Biasanya aku selalu datang sendirian ke tampat ini. Tapi mulai sekarang, sepertinya tidak akan datang sendirian lagi.

"Ayo duduk, Teme," Ucap Naruto seraya menarikku untuk duduk. "Kenapa baru mengajakku sekarang? Lihat kita bisa memandang langit luas dari sini. Cantiknya~" Celotehnya sambil menunjuk langit biru yang berada di atas kami.

Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku di rumput ini, dingin tapi terasa nyaman. Dengan lengan yang bertugas sebagai bantal, ku tolehkan wajahku ke pemuda berambut pirang yang terlihat semakin bersinar ketika tertimpa sinar matahari. "Tidak ada kado atau ucapan untuk Teme-mu ini, Dobe?" Tanyaku to the point.

Naruto sepertinya terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Lupa heh?" Kataku dengan seringaian khas Uchiha.

"Eh? Ti-tidak! Mna mungkin aku lupa," jawabnya sedikit terbata di awal kalimat, "kado? Ng...ada kok...tapi.."

"Hn?"

"Argh baiklah! Ini! Selamat ulang tahun, Teme" Katanya dengan wajah merona dan menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Sebuah kado berukuran kecil dengan bungkus berwarna orange.

Aku pun kembali duduk dari posisi tiduranku, "hn" balasku seraya menerima kado itu dan memasukannya ke saku celanaku. "Arigatou, Dobe"

"Iya... Tapi maaf, kadoku jelek"

"Hn."

"Huh! Selalu saja 'Hn'" Protesnya dengan wajah menekuk. "Ng...Boleh bertanya?" Ucapanya sambil menatapku polos.

"Hn."

"Boleh tahu, apa make a wish mu, Teme?"

"Dobe."

"Hei! Aku bertanya baik-baik, tapi kau malah meledekku!" Ucapnya kesal. Nada suaranya naik 1 oktaf.

"Dobe"

"Teme! Ukh, sudah jangan dijawab pertanyaanku. Lupakan saja."

Naruto, kau benar-benar Dobe. Akhirnya aku memutar posisi dudukku untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda yang memiliki 3 garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Ku genggam ke-2 tangannya, dan ku tatap mata birunya.

"Dengar baik-baik. Make a wish ku yaitu kau, Dobe"

Tangannya mengejang digenggamanku. Warna pink pun menghiasi wajahnya. Dan aku tidak tahan dengan wajahnya yang seperti ini. Manis sekali.

Dengan perlahan dan lembut ku kecup pipi kirinya sambil berbisik, "semoga dobe-ku selalu ceria walaupun tersiksa dengan penyakitnya."

Ya, Naruto sudah satu tahun ini menderita sakit karena penyakit yang ada di tubuhnya. Penyakit yang membuatnya berpura-pura ceria di depan teman-temannya. Penyakit yang membuatnya selalu menangis dalam diam dan penyakit yang membuatnya jarang tersenyum dengan tulus.

Lalu ku alihkan bibirku ke pipi kanannya, ku kecup dengan lembut dan kembali berbisik padanya. "Semoga Dobe-ku selalu menerima Teme-nya dengan apa adanya." Ku rasakan Naruto mengangguk pelan. Lalu ku kecup keningnya yang tertutup poni pirangnya. Wangi jeruk.

Setelahnya ku tatap mata biru yang berhasil menghipnotisku itu dengan lekat.

"Semoga kita selalu bersama."

Naruto mengangguk dengan semangat dan melepaskan genggamanku di tangannya. Dia melingkarkan ke-2 tangannya di punggungku. Memelukku dengan erat. Aku pun membalas pelukannya. Membuatnya nyaman di pelukanku.

****owari****

***omake***

Seorang pemuda keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan celana panjang hitam dan kaos senada menempel di tubunya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu berjalan ke tempat tidurnya namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah kado dengan bungkus orange tertangkap oleh

Matanya. Pemuda berkulit putih itu pun meraih kado yang berada di meja belajarnya, lalu duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Dengan perlahan, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu pun merobek bungkusnya. Setelah berhasil 'menyingkirkan' bungkus berwarna orange itu, Sasuke pun membuka kotak berukuran mini yang berada di tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam setelah melihat isi kotak mini itu, tidak lama dia pun tersenyum tipis. "Dasar dobe" Ucapnya pelan. Sasuke keluar kamar setelah meletakan benda kecil pemberian sang kekasih di meja belajarnya.

Sebuah miniatur keranjang buah yang berisi banyak tomat kini menghiasi meja belajar si bungsu Uchiha.

***owari (lagi)***

Aniki: Sekedar informasi, ini real story my baka otouto

Otouto: Hn

Aniki: Review Please.. Nge-flame juga boleh. Toh kami author baru yang tidak pandai dalam bikin fict.

Otouto: Hn, kami masih kaku.

Aniki-Otouto: Thx dah baca, kalau bisa **review** juga.


End file.
